candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 11/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 45 | prevtype = Jelly | previous = 10/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient | next = 12/Dreamworld }} Level 11 (Dreamworld) is the first level in Funky Factory and the first ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 1 cherry and score at least 10,000 points in 20 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The icings can be annoying. However, they are not hard to clear even if there are six colours. Hence, this level is very easy. *The ingredients are worth 10,000 points (1 ingredient x 10,000 points per ingredient = 10,000 points) which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Match candies and bring the cherry down. You should have no problem with this level. *Make sure the moon scale is always balanced. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Somewhat easy *' difficulty:' Somewhat hard 'Reason' *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has five colours for all the moves available. This makes it much harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points. Hence, an additional 15,000 points for two stars and an additional 40,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 1,150.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 1,566.67% compared to its Reality counterpart. This can make it hard to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 750 points per move (15,000 points / 20 moves = 750 points per move) for two stars and an additional 2,000 points per move (40,000 points / 20 moves = 2,000 points per move) for three stars. *The icings restrict available board space. Even worse, six colours make it hard to clear them. *With respect to the three star target score, 20 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet that target score. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for three moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has five colours for 50 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 6.00% of the Reality counterpart has fewer colours in the Dreamworld counterpart even if the board has four colours during moon struck. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Trivia *This is the first six-colour level which has five colours in its Reality counterpart. Walkthroughs Gallery Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Funky Factory levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Very easy levels Category:Somewhat easy levels to earn two stars Category:Somewhat hard levels to earn three stars